To happier times
by Jaydee B Bailey
Summary: What if those happier times shall never come? Oneshot set after 'Sleepers'. Helen/Nikola ship or friendship, depending on one's POV.


One chapter story with which I hope to get my writing juices flowing again. :P  
It's a Helen & Nikola story and can be seen as either shippy or friendshippy, your choice!

Set after the events of ''Sleepers''.  
Sanctuary. Not mine. Theirs.

**----------------**

**To happier times**

''We are gathered here today to…''

She had heard this speech too many times. She had heard it come from too many people, on too many occasions and in too many varieties. Helen stared at the gaping hole in the ground, wounding the grassy field temporarily. Memories flooded her mind, just to get intwined into a ball of private emotions she knew would give her a headache later. She tore her gaze from the hole and glanced at the people gathered around it. There were women she recognized as his regular group of admireres, there were men of which she knew that they were relieved that said group would no longer revel in the mere sight of the good looking man who was no longer amongst them. There was no family to attend the funeral, but Helen was amazed at how many people this man had gathered around him during his life. People who functioned as an amazing substitute.

A young man had made his way to the microphone and got startled a little as his voice carried over the sunny meadow.

''…He was a mentor, a friend, a brother…''

One of the women cried and would have fallen to her knees if her friend wouldn't have been there to catch her.

''…he taught me how to turn that what set me apart from everyone else to be a strength instead of a burden…''

The young man kissed his ring and pointed it to the sky in a dramatic fashion.

''…He shall be immortal…''

Helen sighed as her thoughts drifted to Nikola and the look on his face when the realisation of his faith had fully set in.

''…if we let him be.''

She had trouble breathing. Her chest felt heavy and she noticed that she was clenching her fists. She couldn't. Not now. Will took a step towards her and gently put a hand on her arm.

''Are you ok?''

He whispered soft enough not to disturb the funeral and loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and hoped it seemed convincing. Will shot her a questioning look, but knew not to question her now. Her thoughts were now on the loose in her head and contained images and words connecting to her old friend.

She had wanted to reach out to him, tell him that they would try to do everything they possibly could in order to reverse the effects of Nikola's devamper. She couldn't. She had tried to pull him out of his depression. There had been wine, talk and a sparkle of hope that the future might contain something more for him than imminent death. Helen shook off the negative spiral that was threatening to pull her in and focused on the ceremony. It deserved to be remembered…

The next speaker was a woman, who looked as if nature had lost a battle with botox and Helen briefly wondered if she was smiling or frowning, mentally slapping herself for thinking that way at a funeral. Will continued to watch the speaker while he spoke to Helen once again.

''This is strange… ''

Helen smiled at him for a few seconds before returning to her funeral mode.

''…always the gentleman, no matter how hard I tried to make him change his mind…''

The crowd laughed, but Helen had missed the punchline. Damn it, Nikola…

The female speaker was telling an anecdote, but she couldn't capture Helen's attention. Instead she looked around, knowing that no one would notice her leaving aside from Will. She squeezed his shoulder and wordlessly made it clear to him that she would be back. He nodded in response and Helen walked off, unable to stay and listen to the happy 'remember when's'.

She followed the path and strolled past the grey headstones, making her way to the small flower garden in the centre of the graveyard. As she sat down on a wooden bench, memories of Nikola came flooding back, pestering her just like their main subject had in the past, relentless yet friendly. Making her furious just to make up for it with a healthy dose of charm and wit. She remembered the moment he had strode back into her life with the gentleness of an elephant, the way he slowly got her to trust him again, friendly gesture by friendly gesture… She thought about the way he had supported her while pretending not to care. A soft cooing noice snapped her back into the present and Helen looked up just in time to see a young pigeon fly up and dissappear from sight. She smiled.

''I do hope you had the decency to cry at _my_ funeral…''

She sighed and rolled her eyes at the owner of the distinctive voice.

''I was a well known friend of yours, Nikola. It would have looked suspicious if I _hadn't_.''

He grinned, pleased with her answer and sat down next to her.

''And with this guy you even feel free to leave in the middle of the service? I thought he had spent nights with you.''

She shot him her best indignifyed look and sighed out of annoyance.

''I have never _bedded_ him, if that's what you're implying and as for me leaving… I have staged his death three times before. This _can_ actually get old, you know…''

Nikola made a hand gesture in the air, unaffected by her glare.

''I was mearly passing on what he himself has told me. So much for drunken abnormals always telling the truth… I must have a little chat with him next time I see him.''

He shrugged and turned his head to Helen.

''You do plan great funerals. He's a lucky man.''

Helen smiled in response.

''I do. I just wish he wouldn't feel the need to return as a celebrity every time… A musician in the sixties, a politician in the seventies and a writer this time… If it wasn't for his brilliant mind, I'd… This was the last time I helped him.''

Nikola let out a short laugh and only then did she realised how much her not so dead abnormal reminded her of Nikola. Why all this time all she had been able to really focus on was his presence and the thought that one day she would attend his funeral for real. Her sadness returned and Nikola noticed. For a minute he looked lost for words, but he recovered quickly by grabbing her problem and dangling it in front of her.

''Oh don't worry. When you get to organize _my_ second you can go all out. Glitter, white costumes, feathers and camels.''

''Classy. Be careful what you wish for, Nikola. I might feel tempted to _actually_ do so…''

He looked at her amused and smug for making her smile. They sat in silence for a little while, both lost in thought. Having him here, alive and well had lifted her spirits. She shouldn't be thinking about loss. Not after the ones she had suffered the previous year. Not after Ashley. Nikola was the first to break the silence.

''I hate funerals.''

Helen felt a sudden bolt of adoration for him and she gave him a look which probably showed just that, because he shrugged and looked at his shoes.

''Then why did you stay?''

She knew the answer, but she liked the moment of sincerity they had going on. He looked her in the eyes.

''Maybe the confrontation with death will make me feel glad to be alive, for as long as that might be…''

There was so much more he wanted to say, but couldn't and Helen decided not to push it.

''Let's go.''

He looked at her, surprised.

''Sneeking away from the party? How uncharacteristic of you, Helen. I hope for you that you sat out my service…''

They got up and she hoped Will would understand why she left when she'd tell him later.

''Happier times do not create themselves, Nikola.''

She winked at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. They had a friendship to renew and she had every intent on finding out how a mortal Nikola Tesla experienced modern times and she told him that. Nikola brought his face closer to her, to not disturb any visitors and to keep his words between himself and Helen.

''Speaking of modern times… Did you know that todays science geeks like me better than Edison?''

Helen rolled her eyes and laughed. _Some_ things would never change.

End.

* * *

Thanks for your time! :)


End file.
